


Sweetest Devotion

by thereyoflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Caring Draco Malfoy, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Draco Malfoy In Love, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hogwarts, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Marriage, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, One Shot, Parenthood, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereyoflight/pseuds/thereyoflight
Summary: In the manor laboratory, Draco Malfoy holds Scorpius in his arms, and the two get a warm visit from Hermione Granger. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Scorpius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione
Comments: 8
Kudos: 325





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was named after 'Sweetest Devotion' by Adele. I thought it was the perfect song to encapsulate Draco's love for both Hermione and Scorpius in this writing. 
> 
> There is also a Chinese translation to this story by the lovely QQQingshanyan, which you can find here, along with their account and other translations:  
> [Chinese translation](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13615281/1/7)  
> [QQQingshanyan's Account](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13494410/QQQingshanyan)
> 
> This work was inspired directly by beautiful artwork by Flyora on Tumblr, shown below. Here are links to the original posts and Flyora's blog where the rest of their stunning art can be found:  
> [Draco & Scorpius](https://flyora.tumblr.com/post/620546948248862720/scorpi-and-his-daddy-working-in-the-manor)  
> [Hermione & Scorpius](https://flyora.tumblr.com/post/620646961827184640/scorpi-and-his-mommy)  
> [Flyora's Blog](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/flyora)

  


Scorpius hummed lightly against Draco’s shoulder, his small fingers curling around his black coat. Draco stood before his desk at his laboratory window. He scribbled messily on the notebook before him—a bout of random thoughts that had come to him about his class in the fall. He’d be teaching Potions at Hogwarts in a few short months for his first term, and he took advantage of any small idea he could salvage from the depths of his mind. There were used cauldrons around the laboratory to prove it. He wanted the class to be a worthwhile one for the students, something they carried with them forever, and he’d find any way to get thoughts down on paper. Even if it meant still doing it with Scorpius in his arms.

Scorpius’s head bumped into Draco’s as the infant peered over his shoulder, and Draco couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped him, nor the way he leaned his head back toward his son. “Mummy?” Scorpius babbled, the word not coming out quite right, against Draco’s ear.

Draco dropped his pen and let out a mock gasp. He returned his hand to support Scorpius’s small frame with extra care; although he’d never risk dropping the babe, Hermione never thought it to be wise to not be as careful as possible and she always scolded him when she held him with one arm rather than two. “Mummy?” Draco asked, turning on his heel and toward the entrance.

As he expected, Hermione was stalking toward them. He recognized the sweater she wore as one of his own; it was a Slytherin emerald that complimented her olive skin, and it hung loosely around her frame. Ever since they’d gotten together, he was surprised when she wore a sweater of her own, as she always opted to steal his, especially during their busier days at the Ministry when they wouldn’t get the chance to see each other much. He couldn’t say he minded, though. She looked radiant, as she had always seemed to look, even in their younger years.

She smiled brightly at Draco, before turning her attention to Scorpius. “Is that my little boy I see?” she asked.

Hermione ran up to them, and Scorpius’s laugh filled the air. She pecked small kisses along his face and tickled at his tummy. Scorpius was still laughing when she hooked her palms underneath his armpits and lifted him out of Draco’s arms. Her wedding ring, the one he’d given her, gleamed on her hand. “Come here, my little baby,” she crooned, supporting him firmly at her hip with both hands.

She smiled brightly at the child, their child, and Draco’s heart twisted at the sight. He'd never thought he’d ever get so lucky in a million years. He still wasn’t sure if him ending up with Hermione was something he’d call fate or dumb luck, but he supposed it was both. He’d always had a crush on her, which only seemed to grow as time went on, but nothing had ever happened between them until their sixth year.

It had happened after Slughorn’s Christmas Party.

_Draco stalked along the corridor, hoping for a way inside a party he wasn’t invited to. As he found a possible entrance, Hermione had stumbled out in a hurry and right into him. She gasped in surprise and pulled away from him, but she only stared at him in disbelief. He wasn’t quite sure what to say or do, but all he could manage was to stare. She looked beautiful._

_He fought the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but he was waiting for her to do or say something to change his mind. He practically internally begged her to do anything to change his mind. He knew it was a terrible idea, but Hermione just stood there and stared at him in silence._

_“Well,” he said, breaking the silence, “I’m damned either way.”_

_Then he’d kissed her._

It was still odd to think of the situation now, so many years later. Hermione should have pushed him away or slapped him, but she hadn’t. She’d kissed him back, and then they never mentioned that night again.

Not until they came across each other again, after the war.

Draco watched her now as she rocked Scorpius in her arms. He reached a hand out to her, brushing his fingertips against her face, pushing a stray strand of hair back, and placing it behind her ear. Hermione turned at his touch, and he let his hand linger against her cheekbone.

Her eyes, warm and welcoming, searched his, and it was like looking at them for the first time. He still remembered what it felt like looking at her for the first time in the Great Hall at his first day of Hogwarts, how his stomach turned at the sight of her and his cheeks had gone red. And he still remembered what it felt like looking at her for the first time in the months after the war, when she showed up to work in the Ministry, and he was sure he would die at just the sight of her.

He hadn’t expected his feelings to still be so strong for her after everything, after all his failures and cowardice, but they had. And surprisingly, she felt for him, too.

_Draco entered Hermione’s office. He had to deliver important files, and he had desperately hoped he wouldn’t be chosen in his department to do so. Of course he’d been chosen, but he swore it was some sick joke Potter and Weasley were in on. Hermione had taken a book off one of the many shelves in her office when he walked in, and she smiled at him. She placed the book on her desk and leaned against it. “Draco,” she greeted. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”_

_He held up the files, and he hoped she couldn’t tell how nervous he was to be in such close proximity to her again. “Files,” he said. “I’ll just leave it on your desk…” He approached her desk and placed the files on it. Her eyes followed his movements, and damn him for the way his heartbeat quickened. He faced her._

_“Well,” Hermione said, “are you going to kiss me?”_

_Embarrassment flooded him at the memory. “Oh, Hermione--” he began, but he was cut short._

_Hermione had pressed her lips against his. The collar of his shirt was balled in her fist where she’d pulled him down to kiss him, and the sudden change of attitude left him breathless. She pulled away quicker than he’d liked._

_“You’re damned either way,” she said, “aren’t you?”_

_Draco didn’t expect her to remember such a detail from their first kiss, but it only proved she had been thinking about the encounter just as much as he had. “You’re absolutely right,” he said, and he abandoned all logic as his lips crashed against hers._

The rest was history. They’d dated for a couple years, moving up in the Ministry as they did. He’d proposed, they’d gotten married, and it all felt like something out of his dreams.

And of course, there was Scorpius. Scorpius, with Hermione’s stormy eyes and his pale hair, with the love of a family he’d never truly had. With all the promise he’d never had.

_Draco watched in stunned bafflement as Hermione turned her head toward him. She sat, sprawled and exhausted, on the hospital bed in St. Mungo’s from the hours of labor she’d endured. He was even more in awe of her after going through such a thing, and he hadn’t thought he could ever be more in awe of her than he already was, but she had a way of surprising him. He could see a tiny frame in her arms, wrapped in a blanket, and her hand hovered just above the roundness of the baby’s cheeks. There were tears in her eyes, and she urged Draco forward to place the child in his arms._

_He took the baby in his arms with care and looked down into his eyes. Something warm opened up in his chest, unlike anything he’d ever felt before, and a beat later, Draco realized he was crying. He felt the pressure of Hermione’s hand squeezing his arm in support, but more than anything else, there was love. Pure, selfless love that poured out from him for the child in his arms._

_His child._

_Scorpius._

_“Hey there, little guy,” he whispered to him. “You listen to me here. I’m going to do everything I can to protect you and love you, you got it? You’ll always be safe with me. I promise you.”_

_Scorpius let out a small sound and wrapped his hand around Draco’s pinky finger. Draco let out a laugh in the midst of his tears and nodded. “Yeah, Scorpi,” he whispered. “I pinky promise you.”_

_Draco felt the pressure of Hermione’s hand again, and he took hold of it. He looked up at her, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He smiled at her, knowing she was the only other person that knew exactly how he felt. How desperately he wanted to give Scorpius the life he couldn’t have and how deeply he wanted the boy to know how far his love for him went, no matter what. She smiled back at him and nodded._

_And he understood, then, from the look on her face._

_It wasn’t a want._

_It was a promise._

He’d never felt such adoration for anyone else except Hermione and Scorpius, and now, here they were together. The only two people he’d ever truly been in love with. The two people he couldn’t imagine his life without. The two things he’d have never thought would ever be his after the war: a lover and a child.

“I love you,” he whispered.

She smiled, and his heart warmed. “I know,” she whispered back. “I love you, too.”

Draco leaned in, cupping her cheek in his hand, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. The sweetness of it swept over him like a tidal wave, and he couldn’t help the smile that rose to his lips. She pulled away slightly, and he stole another kiss.

Hermione yelped suddenly and pulled away from him. Draco opened his eyes, though he already knew what he would see. Scorpius had taken a small fistful of Hermione’s wild hair and pulled at it. It’s what he did when he felt he wasn’t getting the affection he deserved, which happened to be whenever Draco and Hermione had kissed or when they were preoccupied with a trivial matter. Hermione turned toward Scorpius and let out a breathy laugh. “Oi!” she said. “Don’t you worry, I’ve got plenty of kisses for you, you little rascal.”

Scorpius smiled and leaned away from her, turning his head to look at Draco, as Hermione playfully nuzzled her head into his neck. Scorpius laughed at her touch, and she pulled away with her same warm smile. Draco cupped the back of his son’s head and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “I love you, too, little guy,” he whispered, ruffling the pale hair that had grown on his head.

Hermione turned her attention back to Draco. “What’re you working on?” she asked.

He glanced back at his notes and shook his head. He sighed. “Just some notes for Potions later this year,” he said.

“Nervous?” she asked, though he knew she already knew the answer. She’d always been there to hear his thoughts on the matter, to carry the extra weight of his anxieties, and support him. Not just with teaching itself, but everything else. She was always his solid ground, his rock in adversity, his strength in his weakness, and he’d always been the same for her. It’s what they did for each other, time and time again.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Don’t worry,” she said. “You’ll be the best teacher around.”

He glanced back at her. “Of course, I learn from the best,” he said, his hand coming up to close lightly around her arm.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t go all sappy on me now,” Hermione said.

“You love it,” he said.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. She turned toward him, and he leaned back down, his lips brushing against hers. “You’re right,” she whispered. “I do.”

Another yelp.

“Scorpius!”


End file.
